


The Lies We Tell

by rebellious_sheep



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebellious_sheep/pseuds/rebellious_sheep
Summary: Emma inadvertently blurts out to Regina that she has feelings … for another woman. Is it too late to tell her the truth?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 216





	The Lies We Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a year ago but just finished the ending and did some minimal editing~

They had just finished dinner, but Emma’s plate remained mostly untouched. Which was concerning in its own right. Usually, Emma had second or even third helpings.

“What’s bothering you, Emma?” Regina asked. Tonight, the blonde had been uncharacteristically quiet and withdrawn during their meal, no matter how much Regina had tried to draw her into conversation. Something was wrong. 

“It’s just — nothing. It’s nothing.” Emma’s smile was wan, her tone dismissive. She was hoping that they’d just leave it at that. 

Today was just one of those off days. Emma had woken up grumpy and irritable, feeling strangely uncomfortable in her own skin. Every little thing that went wrong only added to it. There hadn’t been any specific trigger but seeing the gray, gloomy sky outside certainly didn’t improve things. She was short and snappy on calls. Looking back, Emma knew her behavior today was unacceptable. The people she had come across today didn’t deserve her anger and irritable temperament. 

When Regina had invited her to dinner, Emma accepted, hoping that the brunette would be able to lift her spirits. Regina usually made everything better. Food did too, of course. But seeing Regina, being in her presence somehow only made her mood worsen. 

Emma was so close to her, figuratively and literally speaking. They were practically best friends. And that was just it. The misery took ahold of her and latched on. Emma was irrevocably in love with her best friend. Words that Emma had been holding back simmered dangerously under the surface, pulsing relentlessly through the cracks, impatiently waiting to burst out. At first, she’d been able to reign it in. To keep quiet and play it off like it was nothing. Call her foolish or naive, but Emma honestly thought she could do it in the long run. 

Regina looked at Emma with genuine concern. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

And just like that—with gentle persuasion from the woman she was hopelessly in love with—the confession tumbled out of her. Luckily (or unluckily), there was one last line of defense that prevented her from saying what she truly felt as her brain twisted and molded her words in a last ditch attempt to protect her heart. 

“I have feelings for someone.” _Stop, Emma. Stop right now._ “And they don’t return them.” _Why the fuck did I just say that?_

Regina stiffened. “Oh?” Whatever she had prepared herself to come out of Emma’s mouth, it certainly wasn’t this. She silently vowed to find this person, whoever it was, rip their beating heart out of their chest and crush it in her bare hands. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

“It doesn’t matter. She doesn’t feel the same way,” Emma replied, hoping she didn’t inject too much longing in her voice.

“She?” So it was a woman? Regina quickly ran through the potential suspects. Ruby? It was possible; they had been getting closer lately. Belle? Probably not. Who else could it be then? And what did this woman have that she didn’t? Or maybe it was the other way around. What sort of baggage did she have that other women didn’t? _Oh yeah, a history of murder and mommy issues_ , Regina thought bitterly. 

“Yeah, she.” Emma said, not meeting Regina’s eyes. She didn’t know where she was going with this but she didn’t dare stop now. A part of Emma wanted to see even a hint of jealousy on Regina’s face but when she searched her face, Regina seemed neutral, curious even. Just like a good friend should. 

Regina took it all in stride when on the inside, she felt like falling apart. She made sure her face a mask of subtle curiosity, one that she’d perfected over the years. “How would you know? You’re a Princess. That’s quite a catch.” Regina attempted a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. What was wrong with this woman? Did she not know that Emma was a wonderful person?

“Titles don’t matter to me.” Emma never chose to become the Savior. Neither did she ever want to be a Princess. Being handed everything with a silver spoon didn’t suit her. She preferred working hard to earn a living instead of ballroom dancing and she shuddered internally—gowns. 

Growing up in the foster system taught Emma to take care of herself. There was no one to help her, no encouraging parents, no true friends or support systems to count on. She would be the first to admit that as a teenager, she’d made some … questionable decisions. But in the end, she’d made something of herself. Now, Emma was reunited with her son, gained two long lost parents, and had people that she could proudly call her friends.

“They never really mattered to me either,” Regina softly replied. She was suddenly reminded of Daniel and how never cared about her status. Neither did she mind that he was simply a stable boy. It had been young love, innocent and new to both of them. They never truly got the chance to explore the depths of their blossoming relationship, and for that, Regina was regretful. 

“So it was normal?” Emma asked in an attempt to break Regina out of her melancholic thoughts. The brunette had that far away sad look in her eyes and Emma knew she was thinking of Daniel. She was also very curious about her answer. Regina didn’t seem to blink an eye after she basically came out to her. 

“What was?” Regina inquired, putting a lid on her bittersweet memories. That was where they belonged now. In the past. 

“Two women or men being together in the Enchanted Forest.”

“Yes. We may have been archaic in many ways but never this. Never _love_.” There was such ferocity in her words that Emma was momentarily stunned. 

“So you’ve…?” Emma awkwardly trailed off, unsure of how to ask without seeming invasive.

“Been with women?” Regina filled in. “Yes. How about you? Any ex-girlfriends?”

Emma shrugged noncommittally. “A couple. Nothing too serious though.” Emma didn’t want to talk about herself; she suddenly wanted to know more about the women that Regina had been with. What her type was, if she had ever been in love with one of them. Anything. Everything. 

“So, this woman you like… Is she anyone I’m familiar with?” Regina asked casually. She wanted to get their conversation back on track, much to Emma’s dismay. Their town was small, but it wasn’t unlikely that the curse had transported people she had personally never met. 

Emma panicked. “Uh…” She looked outside the window and blurted out the first thing she saw, which was the perfectly manicured lawn. “Lawn-a. That’s her name. Alana.” 

“Alana? That name sounds vaguely familiar.” Regina looked to be in deep concentration. Where had she heard that name before? Was she of the teachers…? No. Baker’s daughter? _No, her name is Alicia._

_Shit._ Emma hoped that there was someone named Alana here in Storybrooke that wasn’t five or an eighty year old grandmother. 

“Alana Rivkin? I think she’s one of the pediatric doctors at the hospital.” 

“Yep.” Emma let out a silent breath. “That’s her.” _Exactly how far was she going to take this?_

“How did you two meet?” Regina forced herself to ask. She didn’t want to hear this but at the same time she did. She willingly chose to walk into the fire. The flames licked at her skin but like the masochist she was, she didn’t back away. Instead, she glided closer. Regina had met Dr. Rivkin in passing a couple times, and she heard that she was a capable woman. 

“I had a call. A kid fell down from a tree and broke his arm while his grandma was asleep. I was closer than the ambulance so I drove him to the hospital,” Emma stated without missing a beat. Well, the call actually did happen. She just never met this so-called ‘Dr. Rivkin’ and she hoped Regina never would either. 

Emma’s tone was fond as she recalled the memory when she first met Regina. “She was beautiful. All fiery and intimidating. I noticed that when I first met her. The kid wanted me to stay and she tried everything to kick me out. It almost worked. We argued. She hated me.” 

Regina was only half listening because the tender look in Emma’s green eyes was killing her. Despite the widespread pain piercing her chest, Regina forged on. “What changed?”

“I understood. She had a soft spot for the kid, wanted to protect him. Later—much later—she apologized and I forgave her. She had a harsh childhood and because of that, she made mistakes. But she owned up to them. And I admired her for it.” 

“Didn’t she know you were _The Savior_?” Regina retorted sarcastically. 

Emma smirked like she knew a secret. “I think she loathed me even more for being that because it made her the bad guy if she went against me.” 

“Sounds like she has trust issues,” Regina said derisively, wanting to find something at fault with this woman. 

“Join the club.” Emma would have found it more amusing that she was defending Regina from herself if she wasn’t thinking about how to dig herself out of the deep hole she’d gotten herself into. 

Regina dipped her head in acknowledgement. “So how do you know she doesn’t feel the same way? Is she straight?” Every single fiber of Regina’s being hoped that Dr. Rivkin was. 

“I thought she was, until recently,” Emma answered wryly. The irony of this situation wasn’t lost on her.

“Why don’t you go for it then?” Regina asked, when all she felt like was throwing up. She could do this. She could be a supportive friend to Emma. With Hook, Regina had made no secret that she loathed him but that was different. He was a repugnant drunk moron and that was her being generous with her insults. He wasn’t right for Emma at all. And if Dr. Rivkin couldn’t see how great Emma was, then she didn’t deserve her either.

“It’s complicated,” Emma said cryptically, sounding despondent. 

Regina smiled ruefully. “It always is.”

  
  


* * *

Emma rushed through the hospital doors after getting a call that Henry was hurt. The receptionist kindly directed her and she mumbled a quick ‘thanks’, jogging to the room he was in. 

“Henry!” Emma yelled when she saw him sitting on the hospital bed, looked largely unhurt except for a blue cast on his right leg. 

“Hey, Ma,” Henry replied sheepishly. 

She pulled him into a tight hug, careful not to jostle his broken leg. 

“Ma… leggo. Can’t breathe.” Henry’s voice was muffled as he halfheartedly returned the hug. 

Reluctantly, Emma pulled back and raised her eyebrows. “What happened?” 

“I was skateboarding with some friends after school. Tripped over a rock I didn’t see until it was too late.”

Emma shook her head. “You gotta be more careful, kid. I’m just glad you’re alright.” She ruffled his hair and he tried to shake her hand off half heartedly. 

“Look at my cast. It’s so big!” Henry gestured with wide eyes. 

Emma huffed, but she wasn’t mad. Teenage boys and their obsession with danger led to the inclination of getting hurt. 

“Where’s Regina?” she asked, looking around for his other mother. After her (sort of false) confession the other day, they hadn’t had another chance to chat. Emma knew she had to tell Regina the truth—well maybe not the whole truth—but at least that she didn’t have any feelings for this Dr. Rivkin. 

“I told them to call you because I knew she’d yell at me and probably the whole staff here,” Henry mumbled.

Emma chuckled. “You’d be right. But she’s gonna hear about it sooner or later. And we better hope it’s not from gossip.” 

“Will you call her for me?” Henry looked at her hopefully. He didn’t want to be on the receiving end on his mother’s wrath yet. 

“Sure, kid.” Emma didn’t look forward to it, but she knew Regina would be worried sick. Taking out her phone, she looked at her Favorites list and groaned. Ruby must’ve changed her contact names again. She didn’t know how her friend kept getting into her _locked_ phone. 

First it was Henry, who now “Swan-Mills kid”. Then it was ‘Wifey” or used to be Regina. “Snow mommy” was next followed by “Puppy” (David). Ruby of course was “Wolfy”. She pressed “Wifey” and told herself that the warm feeling in her stomach was only relief that Henry was safe. It rang once, twice before Regina picked up.

_“Emma?”_

“Hey, Regina. Don’t freak out—”

_“What’s wrong? Is it Henry?”_ came the immediate reply.

“I told you to not freak out. Kid’s fine. He’s just got a broken leg.” 

_“What??”_ Emma winced and pulled the phone away from her slightly, the loud exclamation hurting her ear. And then Regina hung up. 

Henry looked worriedly at Emma, who gulped and shrugged her shoulders. Less than a minute later, the sound of clacking heels were their only warning as Regina rushed through Henry’s room with a murderous expression on her face. Her face slightly relaxed when she saw that Henry was indeed fine, for the most part.

“Oh my baby boy,” Regina exclaimed with distress, falling to her knees. “Are you okay?” 

Henry grumbled when he was pulled into another tight hug. Pulling back, she thoroughly checked his body for anymore injury. “Moom, I’m fine. And I’m not a baby anymore.”

“I know that, Henry. I was just worried. How did this happen?” Her hands were on her hips, her face stern. 

“Skateboard,” Henry reluctantly answered.

“I knew that letting you skateboard was a bad idea. It’s practically an accident waiting to happen. Much like your deathtrap of a car, Emma,” Regina growled, a sneer on her face. 

“Hey!” Emma spoke up. How did she get brought up into this? Gazing at Regina, Emma could see the panic and concern in her eyes. She knew that her friend only lashed out as a defense mechanism. Emma gently took her friend into a hug and Regina returned it, automatically melting into her body. 

“It’s okay, Regina. Henry’s okay.” Regina buried her head in Emma’s neck, finding comfort in her presence. 

“I’m sorry for that crack about your bug. It was uncalled for,” Regina apologized, her anger cooling down and dissipating just as fast as it began. 

“It’s cool, Regina. I know you’re just going into protective mom mode.” They slowly, almost reluctantly separated like two magnets that just wouldn’t let go of each other. 

“So how many nurses did you make cry, Mom?” Henry piped up. 

They all shared a light laugh. “None. Alright, maybe just one,” Regina admitted.

A doctor entered the room and they all looked expectantly at her. “Good afternoon Sheriff Swan, Madam Mayor. I’m Dr. Rivkin.”

Both Emma and Regina froze. What were the chances of running into the one doctor that Emma had lied about having a crush on a couple days ago? Fate must’ve hated her. Nope, it was purely karma.

Dr. Alana Rivkin was a tall brunette, with curly hair and sparkling hazel eyes. Her hair was tied into a simple ponytail. She didn’t seem to have a speck of makeup on except some mascara. Regina instantly hated her.

Clearing her throat and plastering on a professional smile, Regina held out a hand. “It’s nice to finally meet the doctor I’ve heard so many good things about.” 

Dr. Rivkin took it, unaware of the sudden tension in the room. She smiled warmly. “Thank you. And you’re a wonderful mayor and mother. Henry’s a great kid.”

There was a beat of silence. Regina fought the urge to wipe that sickeningly warm smile of the doctor’s face. “Thank you,” she forced out. 

“So, Henry?” Emma spoke up suddenly. She knew that Regina wasn’t one to play matchmaker but she didn’t want to risk it. They needed to talk and fast, before this nice doctor got dragged into this mess. 

Dr. Rivkin gave Emma a reassuring smile before turning to them both. “Henry has a few scrapes on his palms when he hit the pavement, but other than that and his leg, he’s perfectly fine. It was a good thing that he wore a helmet.” 

“Thank god,” Regina breathed, glad that his injuries weren’t worse. She momentarily forgot about hating Dr. Rivkin. 

“It’ll take about 6-8 weeks for your leg to heal, Henry,” Dr. Rivkin explained. “You’ll start off with the wheelchair until your palms heal. And then we’ll get you some crutches.” 

Henry groaned in response, “That’ll take forever.” 

“You can have your friends sign your cast, Hen,” Emma reminded.

His face brightened a little. 

Emma liked that the doctor was speaking to him and not at him. She shot a grateful smile at Dr. Rivkin, who returned it. “Thank you, Dr. Rivkin.” Emma shook her hand. 

Regina cleared her throat. “Yes, thank you, Doctor,” she echoed tersely. After meeting the woman that caught Emma’s eye, Regina didn’t want to stay in this hospital a second longer than necessary. Taking care of Henry would be her first priority when they got home.

“You’re welcome,” Dr. Rivkin replied. “Do you have any other questions?” she asked them.

“No, thank you,” Regina cut in before Emma could reply. She directed her next words at Henry. “Let’s get you home. You’re going to be there for awhile seeing as you’re grounded.” 

“Aw mom!” Henry whined. He didn’t try to argue against it, knowing from years of experience that it was a lost cause.

* * *

_“You told her what?” Ruby screeched over the phone._

“I know, I know!” Emma replied. “I was having a bad day and it just came out. She had this look in her eyes and I just couldn’t _not_ say something.” Ruby was the only person Emma had told about her feelings for Regina. The waitress lent an ear and didn’t judge. For that, Emma was grateful to finally have someone to vent to. 

_“You’ve got it bad, Swan. But seriously, why the fuck would you tell Regina that you’re in love with somebody else?”_

“I didn’t say that I was ‘in love’ with her, just that I liked her,” Emma huffed. 

_“And that made up name,” Ruby snorted. “Alana. At least there was actually an Alana.”_

“Yeah, but now Regina has met her!”

_“How’d it go? Was Regina jealous? Was the doctor hot?” Ruby bombarded her with questions, eager to know the whole situation._

Emma wrinkled her forehead. “Why would she be jealous? Regina shook her hand politely and told Dr. Rivkin that she was a great doctor. And I didn’t really notice what she looked like.”

_“I hate to break it to you—again—but you’ve both got your heads stuck up your hot asses. Regina was definitely jealous. And she’s in love with you. Just like you’re in love with her.”_

“And I’ve told you that you’re delusional because there’s no way that she reciprocates my feelings,” Emma said dejectedly.

_Ruby softened her tone. “Aw Emma, don’t be like that. I’d do you.”_

Emma smiled. “Thanks but no thanks.” She appreciated the attempt to cheer her up though. 

_Ruby decided to switch the subject. “Anyways, how’s Henry?”_

“He’s got a broken leg, but he’s fine. He’s staying at Regina’s for now. She’s acting like one of those worried parents that hover around when their kid gets a skinned knee so I left Henry to fend for himself. I’m such a great parent,” Emma said dryly. 

“You chose a great Wifey.”

“She’s not my wife! And how the hell do you keep getting into my phone?” Emma said, exasperated. 

_Ruby cackled. “I’d tell you. But then I’d have to kill you!”_

Emma was about to remind Ruby that she was Sheriff and had the authority to arrest her for tampering with her cellphone but then her phone vibrated. 

**[Incoming call from Wifey]**

“I have to go. Wifey’s—I mean _Regina’s_ calling me. Damn it Ruby. I’m gonna kill you.”

_Ruby snickered at her slip of tongue. “So whipped. Bye babes. Tell me all the juicy details later.”_

“Bye.” Emma hung up. Her mind was already wondering why Regina was calling. She answered the waiting call. “Hey, Regina. What’s up? Is it the kid?”

_“No, Emma. Henry’s resting.”_ A pause. _“Would you like to come over?”_

“Sure.” Emma didn’t want to sound too eager but there was a smile on her face. “Be there in ten.”

* * *

Emma knocked on Regina’s door nervously. It opened a few seconds later.

“Come on in.” Regina waved her in and followed behind.

They sat on the couch, Emma nursing a beer while Regina held a glass of wine.

“Since when do you have beer?” Emma asked curiously. Somehow, Regina seemed too _refined_ for beer. 

“Yes, well…” Regina trailed off awkwardly. “I figured you would prefer it over wine. She absently twirled the stem of the wine glass between her fingertips. 

Emma smiled at her. “Thanks, Regina.” She was such a good friend and what had Emma done in return? Lied to her face. The smile on her face faltered. 

When Emma’s stomach growled, Regina heated up some leftovers for her. Emma felt a bit weird to be the only one eating and successfully coerced Regina into sharing some dessert with her. 

For a while, neither spoke a word, occasionally sipping their drinks, content with the knowledge that their son was safe. At fifteen, he was growing up almost too quickly now, his height surpassed hers and would soon exceed Emma’s. Puberty was hitting him hard, his limbs were a bit gangly, his voice in that awkward stage between prepubescent boy and a man. Regina cursed the day when he would go off to college and leave her, leave them. 

“Dr. Rivkin seems nice,” Regina began conversationally, breaking the unspoken silence.

“She does,” Emma replied slowly, draining her second beer and setting in down. Emma internally groaned; she didn’t want to talk about this woman she had only met today and knew next to nothing about. Guilt began piling up and weighing her down. 

Regina waved a hand and another opened one appeared in Emma’s hand. The blonde raised the bottle in a show of gratitude, taking a swig.

“She’s very attractive,” Regina reluctantly offered when Emma didn’t say anything else.

Emma raised her eyebrow. Did she detect a hint of jealousy? Was what Ruby told her true? Did Regina return her feelings? A small part of her still hung on to the foolish notion while the rest of her rational mind discarded the thought. “So are you.”

Regina blushed but she hoped Emma attributed it to the alcohol. “I wasn’t fishing for compliments, dear.” 

Emma only shrugged. “I call it like I see ‘em.” 

“You sounded like you were half in love with Alana by the way your described her earlier.”

“Maybe it’ll go away,” Emma said quietly, more to herself.

* * *

As the night wore on, Emma felt increasingly bad about lying to Regina. After a couple more drinks, the blonde thought her tongue was loose enough to boost her confidence. That was most likely the alcohol talking though. 

Their gazes occasionally met and held before one of them looked away. Emma thought back to their earlier conversation. Why didn’t she go for it? Hell, Regina was gay or at least bi, so she had more of a shot than before. How would Emma know if Regina felt the same way if she never put herself out there? Closure or the notion of it would never be achievable. That wasn’t to say she wanted to get over Regina. 

Because she was _it_ for Emma. No one ever even came close to scratching the surface of her deeply buried heart. Then Regina came along. Bulldozed right over the “Do Not Touch” sign. 

Emma crossed her legs and uncrossed them a few times, contemplating how to begin. Now was a good time for some courage from the gods above. 

Noticing the blonde’s fidgeting, Regina said nothing. Patience was key and whatever was eating at Emma would eventually come out if she simply waited. 

The silence was suffocating her. “I don’t like Dr. Rivkin,” Emma confessed suddenly, unable to keep it in. It felt relieving to tell the truth. 

Regina looked at her in bewilderment. “What?”

“Hear me out, okay?” 

Regina reluctantly nodded, confusion still evident on her face. 

“The woman I like, well love—” 

“ _Love_?” Regina interjected quite loudly. It echoed across the room and into the foyer. 

“Shh.” Emma put a finger to her lips. “Henry’s sleeping.” Emma lowered her voice. “And you said you wouldn’t interrupt.”

“I agreed to hear you out. I didn’t agree to not interrupt,” Regina pointed out but dutifully shut her mouth when Emma glared at her. 

Rolling her eyes, Regina hastily gestured for her to continue with a wave of a hand. The word _love_ reverberated in her head. Emma was in love now? Not just infatuation, but _love_. With that one simple word, Emma had torn her apart. Who was the lucky woman who had captured the Savior’s heart? And why did Emma lie to her in the first place? That was what hurt the most. That Emma didn’t trust her enough to tell her the truth. 

“It’s you,” Emma finally admitted. She couldn’t bear to see the look of pain of Regina’s face, especially when she was the one responsible for it. _I did that to her. Me._

“What’s ‘me’?” Regina snapped. She was in no mood for this vague explanation. “Just spit it out.” 

“I love you. I’m in love with you.” There. Emma had finally said it. 

“Is this some kind of joke?” Regina hissed, angry at the blonde for playing with her feelings like this. It was immensely cruel to dangle this sliver of hope just to snatch it away later. She threw a hand up, casting a silencing spell around the room. Henry didn’t need to hear his mothers’ arguing. Needing to channel her frustrations somewhere, she stood up and started to angrily pace around. 

“Fuck. Regina. No. It’s not. I swear!” Emma got up hastily, afraid that Regina was going to leave. Helplessness gripped her. She knew she had messed up. Really badly. She only hoped that she could salvage their relationship before it was too late. 

“How am I supposed to know if you’re lying to me now?” she accused.

“I‘m not lying.” It hurt Emma to hear that Regina didn’t trust her, but she forged on. “But my feelings aren’t going to change. I’m so fucking in love with you.” Emma gained more confidence with every word. Impulsively, she reached into her chest and pulled her heart out. “Here. You’ve already captured my heart.”

Speechless, Regina stared at the glowing red organ in front of her. When the brunette made no move to take it, Emma grabbed her hand and turned her palm upwards, carefully transferring the beating heart to her. Regina’s other hand instinctively joined the other, cradling Emma’s heart preciously, not wanting any harm to come to it despite the hurt that Emma had inflicted towards her own. It was undoubtedly lighter than hers, figuratively speaking of course. Regina brought the beating organ up to her mouth and gently brushed her lips against it, uncertain of what Emma’s reaction to it would be. 

Gasping, Emma jumped a bit. Her hand flew up to her chest. “I felt that.” It was like a slight fluttering sensation in her chest even though it was currently empty. 

Slowly, Regina extended her hand out and slid the organ back where it belonged. Furious brown eyes proceeded to stare at Emma’s chest where the heart had disappeared back into. “Emma, you’re an idiot.” 

Emma scoffed lightly, very glad that Regina wasn’t yelling at her to get out and never wanting to see her again. “What else is new?” she tried to play it off calmly. 

“Why did you lie?” Regina asked softly. She couldn’t understand why Emma had made up that elaborate story. She also knew that it wasn’t Emma’s intention to hurt her.

“I lied because I was a coward. I couldn’t bear to hear your rejection or lose your friendship.” But Emma could very well have lost her, she understood that now. 

“What about all those things you said before? When you recalled meeting _her,_. It sounded genuine.” 

“I did mean it. Every single word. But I was recalling when I first met _you_ ,” she implored. Not Dr. Rivkin, I’ve never even met the woman until today,” Emma added. 

“Really, Emma?” Regina rolled her eyes. “It would have been more believable if you had said you were dating Ms. Lucas.” 

“Hey, I panicked okay?” Emma defended. 

“That poor woman! Now I’ve cut her brakes for absolutely no reason!” Regina exclaimed, shaking her head despondently at Emma. 

“What?” Emma immediately shouted before her internal lie detector pinged. She pinned Regina with a glare. 

“Oh, don’t give me that look. You know I’m joking, dear.” 

Emma pouted and pressed closer to Regina, arms loosely encircling her waist. Her hands absently played with the bottom edges of Regina’s blazer. Leaning forward, she pulled Regina flush against her body. “May I kiss you?” she murmured. 

“You may,” Regina said breathlessly. “I love you too, Emma." 

Dipping her head, Emma’s lips met Regina’s. They stayed in that embrace for what felt like an eternity, lips fervently locked together. It was just so easy to get swept in pleasure. To lose track of time and place where nothing else existed. 

Regina’s hands found themselves in blonde hair and their impromptu make out session soon went up a few notches short of dry-humping in the living room. 

“Wait wait,” Regina gasped, pulling back with darkened eyes. “We can’t do this here. As much as I would like to continue this, this is neither the appropriate time or place.” 

Groaning, Emma backed down. “You’re right,” she said, resting her forehead against Regina’s. “Why do you always have to be so rational?” 

“Because,” Regina began sweetly. “You need someone to temper your impulsiveness and reign in that wild streak.” 

“Mhm. I need to be tamed, don’t I?” Emma purred, rubbing their noses together affectionately. 

“I’d say you’re a step closer to being domesticated,” Regina answered drolly. Then, she proceeded to boop Emma on the nose. 

“Did you just ‘boop’ me?” Emma’s mouth opened in a comical but adorable expression of shock. 

“I did nothing of the sort,” Regina said, ignoring the blonde’s expression of astonishment and changed the subject. “You can stay here tonight. If you grovel hard enough, maybe you can earn the right to sleep in my bed,” Regina declared cheekily. 

_Challenge accepted._ Emma stole a quick kiss before jogging up the stairs. A cold shower was in order first. 

**Author's Note:**

> A part of me wanted to make Emma suffer for a while but I'm not adept at writing angst.


End file.
